


Rekalibracja poznawcza

by Ewka_LoL



Series: Seria 'Zjawa' [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing, Gen, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10699224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewka_LoL/pseuds/Ewka_LoL
Summary: Obiekt potrzebuje kompleksowego przeprogramowania.To opowiadanie jest o Buckym przechodzącym pranie mózgu u Hydry i o późniejszym leczeniu pod opieką Avengersów. Bezpośredni prequel/sequel do "Zjawy". Cała ta psychologiczna gadka jest zmyślona :).Uwaga: to nie jest historia "i żyli długo i szczęśliwie" Steva i Bucky'ego.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cognitive Recalibration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139958) by [stele3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3). 



Kiedy Gaby po raz pierwszy spotyka Bucky’ego Barnesa, jest on usadowiony na podłodze nieumeblowanego pokoju w Wieży Starka, słuchając szepczącego Kapitana Ameryki, to jest Kapitana Steva Rogersa. Ma posępną minę. Lewy rękaw jego bawełnianej koszulki wisi pusty.

Jest to dobry początek. Zwykle sprawy, do których jest wzywana, zawierają nieodłącznie krzyki i pięciomiejscowe pasy unieruchamiające.

Kapitan Rogers siedzi obok niego. Ich postawy są lustrzane. Gaby zastanawia się, który usiadł pierwszy, a który go naśladował, ale bez proszenia pana Starka o nagranie wideo, nie może być pewna. Z pewnością istnieją inne sposoby na zdobycie tej informacji.

Robi kilka kroków w głąb pokoju i tam się zatrzymuje. Ręce trzyma luźno u swoich boków, wnętrze jej dłoni zwrócone nieznacznie w ich stronę.

– Witam. Jestem Gabriella Yoshimoto.

Oczywiście to wiedzą. Miała krótkie spotkanie z panią Hill i panem Starkiem, który powiedział jej, że każdy został już wtajemniczony. To bardzo dobrze zorganizowane i cywilizowane. W głębi duszy chce jej się śmiać.

Nie robi tego. Zamiast tego łapie wzrok Kapitana Rogersa i delikatnie przestępuje w tył, wskazując mu ukierunkowaniem biodra, gdzie powinien się udać.

– Kapitanie, gdyby był pan tak miły.

Ten niechętnie się stosuje, przerywając, by ściszonym głosem odezwać się do mężczyzny siedzącego na podłodze. Gabe nie jest w stanie wychwycić słów, ale nie musi: język ciała Kapitana mówi jej wszystko, co powinna wiedzieć. To on jest obrońcą, stróżem.

To on jest liną ratunkową, którą musi odciąć, jeśli ma wypełnić swoje zadanie.

Gaby czeka, aż drzwi się za nim zamykają, nim sięga do swojej torebki. Bucky Barnes podąża wzrokiem za obiektem, który rozkłada, zręcznie przekręcając plastikowe oparcia, poduszkę do siedzenia i siedzenie w składany taboret. Zbliża się do niego i ustawia kilka kroków dalej, zdejmuje buty i, wsuwając stopy pod siebie, siada na siedzenie.

Bucky Barnes nawet nie drgnie, gdy się jej przygląda. Nawiązywany przez niego kontakt wzrokowy jest krótkotrwały. Dobrze.

Biorąc wdech, Gaby mówi:

– Wiem, że słyszałeś to już wcześniej, ale chce to rozpocząć, mówiąc,

           

                        że nigdy cię nie okłamię. – Marthe przekrzywia głowę, gdy klęczący przed nią na podłodze Amerykanin wykasłuje śmiech. Brzmi na zduszony. Powiedzieli, że podczas swojego długiego upadku z pociągu przebił płuco. – Nie wierzysz mi?

Amerykanin ściska razem wargi. Drży, albo z zimna albo z przedłużającego się szoku. Tego ranka bandaże zostały usunięte i widział kikut mięsa, który pozostał z jego lewego ramienia. Będą musieli go ponownie operować, prawdopodobnie jeszcze bardziej przyciąć. Lekarze chcą poczekać, aż płuca się wyleczą. Naukowcy tracą cierpliwość. Cokolwiek utrzymało tego Amerykanina przy życiu pomimo tych niewiarygodnych obrażeń, chcą wiedzieć, jak to działa.

Marthe jest kompromisem. Jego ciało będzie się leczyć, gdy ona będzie niszczyć jego umysł.

– Sierżant James Buchanan Barnes – mówi Amerykanin po jakimś czasie ciszy. – 3-2-5… 7…

Urywa. Marszy czoło. Jego oczy skaczą z prawa na lewo, szukając.

– Masz trudności z przypomnieniem sobie? – pyta Marthe.

Podnosi na nią oczy wypełnione ledwie skrywanym strachem.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwsze dni przeprogramowania Bucky’ego mijają szybko i spokojnie. Kiedy Gaby wraca do swojej kwatery – wychodzącej na południe na park – sztuczna inteligencja pana Starka uprzejmie ją informuje, że pan Stark urządza na wyższych piętrach kolację, na którą została zaproszona.

Gaby z zasady nie kontaktuje się z osobistymi znajomymi swoich pacjentów – do których z pewnością można zaliczyć Kapitana Rogersa – ale tytułowy właściciel Wieży i jednocześnie jeden z najbogatszych ludzi w tym kapitalistycznym społeczeństwie? Nie. Nie jest głupia.

Decyduje się na gładką, czarną spódnicę sięgającą do kolan i jasnozieloną bluzkę z długim rękawem i dekoltem w stylu królowej Anny. Makijaż minimalny: podkład, bezbarwna szminka do ust, czarna, minimalnie przedłużona kreska na górnej powiece. Odrobinę luźniej niż profesjonalnie, niczym królowa zrzucająca na weekend swoją koronę.

Kiedy zapytana, sztuczna inteligencja odpowiada, że jazda windą potrwa dwie minuty. Gady czeka, aż minie trzynaście, a następnie wsiada do windy.

Dociera na miejsce, kiedy wszyscy zajęli już miejsca, a posiłek jest nakładany na talerze. Idealnie. Obecni są: pan Stark, Kapitan Rogers, Natasha, Clint, Pułkownik Rhodes i doktor Banner.

– Pani Yoshimoto, przybyła pani – mówi pan Stark. Gaby jeży się w odpowiedzi na błędny tytuł, ale nie komentuje, po prostu zmierza w stronę pustego nakrycia przy stole. Kapitan Rogers, który podniósł się nieco, kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia, ponownie siada na swoim krześle, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku. – Już myśleliśmy, że nie uda się pani dotrzeć.

– Przepraszam najmocniej – kłamie gładko Gaby. – To był długi dzień.

Zaskakujące, że czekają aż rozłoży na kolanach swoją serwetkę i zje większą część posiłku, nim zaczynają zadawać pytania. W duchu jest im za to wdzięczna: to był długi dzień, a tetrazzini z kraba jest wyśmienite.

– Więc – zaczyna w końcu pan Stark. – Jak idzie z naszym mandżurskim kandydatem*?

Kątem okaz Gaby widzi, jak Kapitan Rogers opuszcza swój widelec – ale patrzy on na pana Starka, nie na nią. Byłoby łatwo podzielić ich obu: coś tak banalnego jak łagodne loki** lub żarty o Justinie Beiberze zmuszają ich do zajęcia przeciwnych stanowisk. Na tę chwilę podnosi jedynie głowę i uśmiecha się nijako do pana Starka.

– Do przodu. Czy otrzymał pan moje sprawozdanie?

– Ta. Nie spojrzałem na nie.

Widelec Kapitana Rogersa klika o jego talerz. To byłoby takie proste.

– Czy wolałby pan raporty oralne? – docieka Gaby.

– Wolałbym coś, co będzie go opisywało jako istotę ludzką – oznajmia pan Stark, gładko łamiąc tę dychotomię, niech go szlag. Niedorzecznie szerokie ramiona Kapitana Rogersa rozluźniają się, a jego oczy zwracają w jej stronę.

– Przepraszam, jeżeli w swoich lekarskich zapiskach brzmię przesadnie służbowo. Pewna ilość dystansu między mną a pacjentem musi być zachowana. – Gaby sączy wino ze swojego kieliszka – cudownego Viogniera – i każe im czekać. – Jednakże mogę pana zapewnić, że, biorąc pod uwagę stabilność jego środowiska i jego własne chęci, według moich przewidywań Bucky powinien zostać całkowicie odprogramowany w przeciągu miesiąca.

– Miesiąca? – pyta Kapitan Rogers.

– Imponujące – komentuje Natasha.

Gaby przerywa nabieranie na swój widelec i zwraca się w ich stronę podniesioną brew.

– Tak, przypuszczam, że tak.

Natasha nie mówi nic więcej, zamiast tego poświęca się udawaniu, że sama sączy wino ze swojego kieliszka. Przerwała posiłek, kiedy Gaby przekroczyła próg pokoju. Szkoda marnować jedzenie.

– Myśli pani, że on—chodzi mi o to, czy będzie z nim w porządku? – pyta Kapitan Rogers.

– Nie będzie obciążony żadnym zaburzeniem poznawczym ani związanymi z nimi zmianami behawioralnymi umieszczonymi w nim przez HYDRĘ. Poza tym – rozkłada ręce – będzie potrzebował rozległej terapii psychologicznej, prawdopodobnie do końca swojego życia. Żeby zobrazować to na przysłowiu: mogę tylko przeprogramować konia, Kapitanie; nie mogę zmusić go do picia***.

– _Prze_ programować? Myślałem, że celem było usuniecie całego programowania.

– Jeśli chce pan, żeby został warzywem. Każde odprogramowanie jest _prze_ programowaniem, Kapitanie. Każdy człowiek jest zaprogramowany – najpierw przez naszych rodziców i rówieśników, następnie przez wierzenia religijne i przywódców politycznych.

Odkłada swoją serwetkę na stół, odsuwa krzesło i podnosi się. Kapitan Rogers momentalnie robi to samo, chociaż mniej zgrabnie i Gaby macha między nimi dłonią.

– Bodziec i reakcja. Wstaje pan w towarzystwie damy, ponieważ niezrobienie tego, według pańskiego programowania, byłoby niegrzeczne, a został pan nauczony, że byciem niegrzecznym wobec damy jest niewłaściwe. To zakorzenione reakcje, coś, nad czym się pan pewnie nawet nie zastanawia. – Rzuca krótkie, znaczące spojrzenie w stronę swoich siedzących wokół stołu obserwatorów. – Oczywiście nasze programowanie ciągle się zmienia.

Kiedy spotyka oczy Kapitana Rogersa, jego brwi są zmarszczone. Błękit jego oczu jest naprawdę niezwykły, zwłaszcza porównując go z resztą jego kolorytu. Nic dziwnego, że Bucky jest nim tak zaaferowany. Gaby siada ponownie na swoim miejscu, zachęcając go tym do zajęcia swojego.

– Bucky został zaprogramowany, żeby wierzyć, że wiele rzeczy jest złych, a jego kary za nieposłuszeństwo były znacznie gorsze niż społeczne ostracyzm. To warunkowanie behawioralne jest naprawdę imponujące, zarówno pod względem głębokości jak i złożoności. Podejrzewam, że mamy tutaj właściwie do czynienia z kilkoma warstwami  warunkowania, tworzonymi na różnym etapie jego uwięzienia – przypuszczalnie, kiedy przechodził z rąk rosyjskiej Hydry do, cóż… gałęzi SHIELD.

Skrzywienie przebiega niczym fala przez kilka twarzy. Jedynie doktorowi Bannerowi udaje się uniknąć samooskarżenia, co jest zrozumiałe z uwagi na jego brak udziału w niedawnym fiasko.

– Czy myśli pani, że oni—proszę mi wybaczyć, mam bardzo ograniczoną wiedzę w pani dziedzinie naukowej, pani doktor. Jednak z tego, co rozumiem, twierdzi pani, że oni prali mu mózg kilka razy? I te różne systemy indoktrynacji… koegzystują w jego umyśle?

Gaby praktycznie nie musi udawać uśmiechu, który mu posyła. Oto nareszcie mamy człowieka, który wie, jak się zwracać do swoich koleżanek po fachu.

– W gruncie rzeczy, tak. Z profili misji wynika, że podczas uwięzienia przez rosyjską Hydrę, był trzymany na krótkiej smyczy, zwykle wysyłany na misję, które byłyby samobójcze dla każdego innego. W zasadzie zrzucali go tam, gdzie było najbardziej gorąco, czekali, aż wywalczy swoją drogę z powrotem, nim podporządkowywali go sobie sygnałami z radia. Podobnie jak wypuszcza się z uwięzi dzikiego psa, by później przywołać go z powrotem do nogi. Będąc jednak pod SHIELD… ciągle towarzyszyła mu drużyna nadzorująca, owszem, ale często był też wysyłany na samodzielne misje, których złożoność znacznie wykraczała poza to, czego oczekiwali od niego Rosjanie. Miał _konta na wydatki_. Zupełnie inne wzorce zachowań.

– Więc czemu te sygnały radiowe podziałały we Francji? Czemu nie usunięto pierwszych wzorów indoktrynacji?

– To staje się teraz głównym pytaniem. Przypuszczam, że żadne z prób nie były zakończone całkowitym sukcesem. Wyczyszczenie pamięci dawało im czystą tablicę – tak podatną na wpływy jak nowonarodzone dziecko. Stamtąd było już łatwo, poprzez nagrodę i karę, kontrolować jego system przekonań, a dzięki temu jego zachowanie, ale to oznaczało, że każda misja stanowiła wyścig z czasem. Jego regeneracja nerwowa jest naprawdę imponująca i, przy właściwym katalizatorze, mógłby odzyskać swoje wspomnienia w przeciągu trzech dni. Nie – dodaje, uśmiechając się z fałszywym współczuciem do Kapitana Rogersa – że byłaby to dobra rzecz. Siedemdziesiąt lat tortur i uwięzienia powinno się dawkować po kropelce, nie uważa pan?

– Więc zakłada pani, że mieli inne sposoby utrzymywania nad nim kontroli? – pośpiesza delikatnie doktor Banner, ewidentnie próbując odwrócić uwagę Kapitana Rogersa od jego milczącego, jednak bardzo wyraźnego poruszenia. Doktor Banner jest niesamowicie bystrym i pełnym szacunku mężczyzną – rzadkie połączenie – ale jako lekarz ponosi całkowitą porażkę w zachowaniu dystansu między sobą na jego pacjentami. A są oni jego pacjentami: Gaby nie musi oglądać żadnej dokumentacji, żeby wiedzieć, że doktor Banner bardzo kompleksowo badał większość osób przebywających w tym pokoju.

– Oczywiście. I nie mam złudzeń, że były one równie nieprzyjemne, jak te z reszty jego wspomnień. SHIELD była zwykle bardziej zainteresowana dezaktywacją niebezpiecznych jednostek, niż produkcją takich, które mogłyby funkcjonować niezależnie. Poza tym dawali również więcej swobody jeśli chodzi o użycie przymusu. – Skurcz wykrzywia twarz Kapitana Rogersa, ale to nie powstrzymuje go przed bacznym przyglądaniem się jej. – W każdym razie wątpię, żeby te metody przynosiły obecnie efekt z Buckym… Niewiele jest rzeczy, których Hydra mu jeszcze nie zrobiła. System przekonań może zawsze zostać zmieniony, ale czekającym przede mną wyzwaniem jest zmiana jego uwarunkowania bez użycia… porównywalnych środków.

– Wydaje się pani być dość, emm, entuzjastycznie do tego nastawiona, pani doktor.

– Doceniam wyzwanie.

– Tyle, jeśli chodzi o traktowanie go jak istotę ludzką, co? – wcina się pan Stark.

Gniew nie jest przydatny w takiej sytuacji. Gaby decyduje się zdusić to w zarodku i mówi:

– Proszę mi w tej kwestii wybaczyć, mam tendencję do bycia—przesadnie kliniczną. To dość powszechna cecha u ludzi z osobowością dyssocjalną – dodaje, biorąc spokojnie łyka  wina ze swojego kieliszka.

Po drugiej stronie stołu, doktor Banner pochyla się nieco do przodu.

– Ma pani ASPD****? Jakiego typu, jeśli można spytać.

Można. Liczyła na to, że albo on, albo Stark ją w którymś momencie zdiagnozują; lepiej, żeby stało się to teraz, w sposób, który może kontrolować. Gaby opiera się o swoje krzesło, przyciągając do siebie ich uwagę niczym pies salonowy.

– Narcystyczne, doktorze. Zdiagnozowano mnie, kiedy miałam 17 lat.

– Oh, więc jest pani socjopatką – mówi pan Stark. – No to świetnie.

Gaby wyobraża sobie jak wsuwa nóż między tętnicę szyjną, a tchawicę pana Starka. Każe mu wybierać, które przeciąć.

Mdło się do niego uśmiecha.

– W tym przypadku jest to raczej przydatne. Panie Stark, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, że to pan mnie zatrudnił. Jestem do pańskiej dyspozycji.

– Tylko dlatego, że na liście Coulsona było sześć nazwisk, na liście Fury’ego trzy, a pani było pierwsze na obu. Dlaczego?

Gaby stuka w nóżkę swojego kieliszka z winem.

– Bo Natasha Romanoff nie należy do Hydry.

Zapada długa chwila ciszy, nim Natasha wstaje od stołu i bez słowa wychodzi z pokoju.

Zaskakująco, Clint zostaje na swoim miejscu, zamiast iść na nią. Kiedy Gaby na niego patrzy, ten wzrusza ramionami.

– Ja też nie należę do Hydry. W razie, gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał.

Gaby prycha.

– Ty byłeś przemieniony. Byłeś pod kontrolą kosmity krócej niż tydzień, a i tak spędziłeś już trzydzieści dwa lata jako Clint Barton. Ona – Gaby wskazuje na puste krzesło Natashy – była pełna zniszczenia i odbudowy.

– Zniszczenia? Co ma pani na myśli? – pyta odrętwiale Kapitan Rogers.

Gaby ściąga serwetkę z kolan i kładzie ją obok swojego talerza, układając sztućce w górnej części jej prawego rogu.

– Żeby zagwarantować sobie jej lojalność, wprogramowali jej wspomnienia życia, którego nigdy nie prowadziła. Była baletnicą, miała męża, rodzice ją kochali… wszystko to było kłamstwem.

– Wiedziała o tym – sprzeciwia się Clint. – Cały czas wiedziała, że są fałszywe.

– Owszem, i _nadal_ je akceptowała. Każdy umysł ma pewien ostateczny punkt, po którego przekroczeniu stwarza nową osobowość, która będzie bardziej przystosowana do przetrwania istniejącej sytuacji. Natasha przetrwała czerwony pokój, ponieważ była w stanie całkowicie zaakceptować programowanie, które jej przedstawili – _stała się_ ona osobą, którą chcieli, żeby była, nawet pomimo że sama wiedziała, że wszystko co jej o niej mówili, było kłamstwem.

Żeby zaakceptować nowe programowanie SHIELD, nowo stworzona osobowość Natashy musiała zostać zniszczona – tak jak będzie musiało się stać z osobowością Bucky’ego. Dlatego właśnie – mówi dalej, wstając od stołu – opłaca się mieć psychopatę do dyspozycji.

Kapitan Rogers również, bez zdejmowania z niej oczu, wstaje od stołu. Gdyby miał w dłoni tarczę, byłaby skierowana w jej stronę.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *odniesienie do książki lub filmów, w których poprzez pranie mózgu zasłużonego żołnierza zamieniono w ukrytego agenta  
> **victory curls - fryzura modna w latach 40  
> ***"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink" - w dosłownym tłumaczeniu "Możesz zaprowadzić konia nad wodę, ale nie zmusisz go do picia". Ogólnie chodzi o to, że można coś komuś coś znacznie ułatwić i wskazać kierunek, ale nie da się go do niczego zmusić.  
> ****ASPD - dyssocjalne zaburzenie osobowości powszechnie znane jako psychopatia


	3. Chapter 3

Coś się stało. W przeciągu jednej nocy zniknął komdyw i wielu starszych oficerów i Marthe obawiałaby się czystek w całym programie, gdyby wraz z nimi nie zniknął też portret wodza Stalina. Jako że tak się nie stało, jest jedynie skonsternowana, nie przerażona.

Mijają dwa dni, w czasie których willa jest praktycznie niestrzeżona, z wyjątkiem kilku nerwowych, młodszych oficerów i Marthe myśli, że może udałoby jej się zabrać Anne i uciec, przez las, do Berlina…

Następnie ze wzgórz słychać karawanę ciężarówek i zatrzaskujące się drzwi. To niemal ulga.

Ci nowi dowodzący są inni. Jakakolwiek czystka miała miejsce, nie obawiają się oni następnej: nie nazywają jej „towarzyszką” i z otwartą drwiną mówią nie tylko o MGB*, ale nawet o Stalinie. Kołnierze ich mundurów mają małą, czerwoną broszkę, której Marthe nigdy wcześniej nie widziała. Nie jest to insygnium czerwonej gwizdy, do której zdążyła już przywyknąć – zamiast tego jest tam dziwne stworzenie o wielu mackach.

Spodziewa się wezwania i nie rozczarowują jej. Nowy dowódcą willi jest Aleksander Lukin, mężczyzna o wąskiej twarzy, noszący brodę na wzór leninowskiej, która w żaden sposób nie maskuje błysku w jego oku.

– Doktor Breite, jak wspaniale panią poznać. Proszę usiąść.

Rozmawiają przez kilka minut, zwykła pogawędka. Marthe odpowiada, gdy to konieczne i pozwala swojemu umysłowi odpłynąć. Lozanna w czasie lata, w winiarni jej dziadka. Rzędy winorośli porastające zbocza wzgórza nad brzegiem jeziora. Zapach gruntu w jej nozdrzach.

Nagle ton głosu Lukina się zmienia.

– Pani doktor, czy była pani świadoma, że podmiotem Projektu „Zjawa” jest amerykański żołnierz znany jako James Barnes?

Pytanie przykuwa rozproszoną uwagę Breite.

– Tak – odpowiada po chwili. – Gdy został po raz pierwszy przeniesiony, tak się właśnie przedstawiał. Wielokrotnie.

– A czy była pani świadoma, że komdyw Karpov nie uwzględnił tej informacji w raporcie?

Ziemia zmieniła się w popiół, popiół ciał palonych w piecach. Gdy Trzecia Rzesza się zbliżała, nie było zbyt wiele miejsc na ucieczkę. Jonas został na Węgrzech; miał swoją pracę i dumę, swoją upartą wiarę w dobro istniejące w ludzkości. Niemal na pewno jest teraz martwy – nie zostało po nim nic prócz popiołów. Marthe zabrała Annę i uciekły na wschód: spośród otaczającego ją z obu stron zła, postanowiła spróbować szczęścia z komunistami.

Nie po raz pierwszy zastanawia się, czy popełniła błąd.

– Nie, nie byłam tego świadoma.

Mężczyzna przytakuje, otwierając teczkę i marszcząc czoło, gdy ją studiuję. Ten gest jest stricte pozorny – jego oczy nawet nie przesuwają sią po kartce – i lawina uświadomienia spada na Breite: to nie jest prawdziwe. Te oskarżenia, jak wiele innych, są tylko wymówką, by Lukin przejął kontrolę nad projektem. Co oznacza, że nie musi martwić się o zadowolenie MGB, tylko tego mężczyzny, wraz z kadrą jego podwładnych, noszących ich dziwne broszki i nazywających Vozhd Stalina „Wujek Joe”, niczym Amerykanie.

– Komdyw Karpov i ja nie spędzaliśmy razem dużo czasu – mówi, a Lukin podnosi na nią najpierw głowę, a następnie brwi. – Nie mam w zwyczaju przyjaźnić się ze swoimi porywaczami.

To ryzyko i przez okropny moment Marthe przebiegają przez głowę myśli o Anne na górnym piętrze, siedzącą przy swoim małym stoliczku i w skupieniu ćwiczącą liczenie. Następnie Lukin wybucha śmiechem, krótkim i szczekliwym, i pochyla się do przodu.

– No dobrze – mówi, niedbale rzucając teczkę dokumentów na biurko. – Powinienem być bardziej bezpośredni?

– Jeśli pan zechce – przyznaje niechętnie Marthe.

Jego usta się wykrzywiają.

– Jestem tutaj, ponieważ pewne źródło wywiadowcze oświadczyło, że podmiot projektu „Zjawa” otrzymał tę samą wersję koktajlu chemicznego, który został podanym Wspaniałemu Amerykaninowi. Wydaję mi się, że nie musze tłumaczyć znaczenia tej informacji?

– Nie. – Nie jest to żadną niespodzianką. Od miesięcy szeptaną teorią było, że Amerykanom udało się powielić to serum i że olbrzymia armia super-żołnierzy maszeruje na Moskwę. Komdywa oddziału przestraszyło to na tyle, że rozkazał egzekucję wszystkich innych więźniów trzymanych w willi - potencjalne wsparcie więzionego Amerykanina - brytyjski i francuski personel, nad którym Marthe pracowała, by zamienić ich w uśpionych agentów**. Teraz okazuje się, że ów Komdyw i inni dowodzący do nich dołączyli.

Marthe wydaje się, że strzał w tył głowy jest bardziej miłosiernym losem niż cel, jaki szykują pozostałemu więźniowi. Jego cela jest dokładnie pod jej stopami. Rosjanie uwielbiają ten symbolizm.

Gdy nie rozbudowuje swojej monosylabicznej odpowiedzi, Lukin dokonuje pustego gestu, by wypełnić ciszę.

 – Biorąc te odkrycia pod uwagę, moi przełożeni mają wątpliwości, co do pani szansy na sukces. Jakiś szeregowy żołnierz to jedno, ale Bucky Barnes? Złamanie go może nie być takie łatwe.

Marthe myśli o Anne na górnym piętrze. Ten pojedynczy pokój, który dzielą, znajduje się bezpośrednio nad tym i to również nie jest przypadek. Jej gęste czarne włosy, tak przypominające włosy jej ojca, urosły już za ramiona i chociaż Marthe proponowała, że je dla niej skróci, to Anne woli nosić je przewiązane chustką, na wzór spopularyzowany przez czasopismo „Rabotnitsa”. W lipcu skończy siedem lat.

– Będzie – odpowiada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MGB - Ministerstwo Bezpieczeństwa Państwowego ZSRR, składające się ze służb specjalnych i straży granicznej  
> **uśpiony agent - szpieg, ale chyba bardziej odnosi się to do prania mózgu, którego próbowali dokonać Amerykanie (np. w projekcie MK-Ultra), by szpiedzy nawet nie wiedzieli, że są szpiegami.


	4. Chapter 4

Koniec końców, jest to niemal rozczarowująco łatwe, chociaż czasochłonne. Przerabia z nim całą mantrę obiektu linijka po linijce, domagając się uzasadnienia każdego zdania i wyjaśnienia, czemu kiedykolwiek dał się na to nabrać. Kiedy robi się defensywny, delikatnie z niego drwi. Kiedy krzyczy i podrywa się na nogi, chodząc nerwowo by się od niej uwolnić, wzywa ona kosmitę o pokerowej twarzy, żeby przyszpilił Bucky'ego swoim młotem, następnie łagodnym głosem pyta, czy chce, żeby Steve dowiedział się o jego zachowaniu.

Podczas trzech tygodni przesunęli się wzdłuż pokoju, tak że Bucky skończył przyparty plecami o ścianę po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, z Gaby siedzącą na swoim rozkładanym stołku centralnie przed nim. Gdyby dostała zielone światło na przytrzymanie go młotem od początku do końca, mogłaby go złamać w przeciągu najwyżej tygodnia.

Raz już roztrzaskany talerz nigdy nie będzie już tak idealnie do siebie pasował, niezależnie od ilości użytego kleju i pęknie o wiele łatwiej pod naciskiem.

Bucky rozpada się po kawałku. Oczywiście najpierw należy przejść przez alternatywne osobowości: nie są to dokładnie persony występujące w zaburzeniu dysocjacyjnym osobowości, ale są czymś podobnym. Tak jak bokser wyrzuca na oślep ciosy, tak on zarzuca ją różnymi wersjami siebie, próbując sprawdzić, która sprawi, że przestanie; która _zadziała_.

Gaby siedzi nieporuszona, nie mrugając. Mówi:

– Zabijesz Steva.

To go pogrąża. Wpatruje się w nią przekrwionymi i podkrążonymi ciemną skórą oczami. Pozbawienie snu wykracza poza bezpieczne metody, którymi Gaby może się posługiwać, ale nie może być uznana winowajczynią, ale jeśli Bucky spędził ostatnie trzy noce nerwowo przemierzając pokój i zadręczając się zamiast spać.

Lub mogłaby, ale łatwo będzie zrzucić z siebie winę.

Mówi dalej, celując słowami w tę rosnącą szczelinę w jego zbroi.

– Obecnie wykonuje moje polecenie, aby dla własnego bezpieczeństwa trzymać się od ciebie z daleka, ale oboje wiemy, że to nie potrwa wiecznie. Jeśli będzie się to dłużej ciągnąć, zrobi się niecierpliwy i postąpi nierozważnie. _Uratuje_ cię.

Być może nie zabijesz go od razu. Może miną lata. Może za dziesięć lat udacie się obaj na spoczynek, a ty wypatroszysz go we śnie. Może usłyszysz niefortunny zwrot w audycji radiowej i zadusisz go własnymi rękami. Ale _na pewno_ to zrobisz.

– Nie – szepcze.

– To nieuniknione. Stworzyli cię, żebyś to zrobił.

– Nienienienie – Bucky próbuje zasłonić uszy, ale Gaby przysuwa się odrobinę bliżej i podnosi głos, przyciskając jego ramiona do ściany.

– Możesz to powstrzymać Bucky. Możesz go uratować. Musisz się po prostu… poddać.

Chwieje się na nogach, stojąc nad krawędzią, złamany na ciele i umyśle.

Gaby zastanawia się nad przybraniem współczującej lub groźnej maski. Zamiast tego, podąża za instynktem i pozostaje szczera: patrzy mu prosto w oczy i mówi:

– To jedyny sposób, żeby go ocalić. Poddaj się Bucky.

To… fascynujące być świadkiem, jak ktoś umiera w ten sposób. Nie w prymitywnej, brudnej kałuży krwi, organów i ekskrementów, ale poprzez powolną, wewnętrzną zapaść _siebie_ , niczym mgławica pochłaniana przez czarną dziurę.

Jedna iskierka pozostaje. Mały, niemożliwy do wskazania promień światła.

Rosjanie to przeoczyli, ale nie umknęło to Amerykanom. Gaby naprawdę chciałaby cofnąć się w czasie i uścisnąć dłoń sekretarza Alexandra Pierca. Doktor Marthe von der Breite wykonała kawał niezwykłej roboty, roboty, którą Gaby identyfikuje teraz jako niedoceniany schemat całej współczesnej teorii modyfikacji zachowań; ale zostawiła jedną znaczącą dziurę w kształcie Kapitana Rogersa, przez którą Bucky ostatecznie dokonał swojej ucieczki.

Jednak Sekretarz Prince nie tylko rozpoznał ten mankament, ale – bez żadnego wcześniejszego przygotowania z zakresu psychologii – znalazł sposób, by go wykorzystać. Gdzie wszyscy jego poprzednicy widzieli wadę, on stworzył okazję, by zaprezentować się, jako potencjalny substytut: blondwłosy, niebieskooki idealista z mocną szczęką, któremu Bucky instynktownie się podporządkował, praktycznie eliminując konieczność dokonywania przyszłych czystek pamięci. Było to tak udane, jak i zuchwałe i Gaby z trudnością przychodzi ukrycie podziwu.

Nie wydaje jej się, żeby Pan Stark albo Kapitan Rogers podzielali jej zachwyt.

A teraz Gaby przerosła swoich poprzedników. Przez długi, długi moment siedzi z drżącą, niemal pustą skorupą Bucky’ego Barnesa i w swojej wyobraźni pozwala sobie na pozbawienie go tej małej iskierki, która przetrwała cały ten czas. To byłoby takie proste. Słowa formują się w jej umyśle: _nie jesteś już istotą zdolną do odczuwania miłości_.

Ciarki przechodzą jej po plecach. Ciężko wzdycha.

Bycie rozsądną jest czasami bardzo męczące.

Odchyla się w tył, dostosowuje ton głosu, żeby brzmiał tak, jak ten z nagrania doktor Breite i mówi:

– Jesteś dzieckiem urodzonym w Brooklynie. Jesteś żołnierzem, który walczył o swój kraj. Jesteś przyjacielem, który troszczy się o swoich towarzyszy. Jesteś—


	5. Chapter 5

– Szarotka… arnika – mamrocze Anne i wyściubia język kącikiem swoich ust. Jej małe paluszki splatają ze sobą łodygi kwiatów.

– Bardzo dobrze – Marthe sięga, by dotknąć jednego z żółtych kwiatów. – A do czego mogą być używane?

– Arnika na zadrapania i siniki, szarotka na brzuszek. I dla nazistów, bo noszą ją na swoich czapkach.

Marthe się waha.

– Tak. Kto ci to powiedział?

– Jeden ze strażników. Powiedział, że ojczyzna ocaliła nas przed nazistami _i_ Amerykanami. – Kiedy mówi, spogląda na twarz Marthe. Mają tak niewiele czasu, kiedy są naprawdę same – nawet teraz strażnicy stoją w zasięgu wzroku, oparci o kamienną ścianę, paląc papierosy. A mikrofony mogą być nawet tutaj, w wypełnionym kwiatami ogrodzie. Wraz z Anne przychodzą tu dość często w cieplejsze miesiące, kiedy ich wspólny pokój wydaje się zbyt mały do zniesienia. W nim z pewnością są pluskwy.

Mają tak niewiele sposobów, żeby się szczerze komunikować: oczy, wyraz twarzy, ukryte sygnały rąk. Marthe zastanawia się, ile tego wszystkiego przedostało się przez szczeliny – iloma kłamstwami, których nie zdołała skorygować, nakarmiono umysł Anne.

Zastanawia się, jak bardzo zawiodła swoją córkę.

– Towarzyszko Breite. – Zastępca Komdywa, mężczyzna o podłużnej twarzy, maszeruje w ich kierunku. – Dlaczego nie odpowiedziałaś Komdywowi?

Marthe się w niego wpatruje.

– Nie wiedziałam, że oczekiwał ode mnie jakichś odpowiedzi.

– Czeka na ciebie na piętrze w pokoju treningowym. Twoja córka może tu zostać, ale ciebie proszę ze mną.

Lęk stał się tak nieodłączną częścią życia Marthe, że ledwie zauważa ona już to uczucie. Teraz woda gotowana na wolnym ogniu zaczęła na nowo wrzeć. Powstaje, wyciera ziemię z wnętrza swoich dłoni i uśmiecha się do Anne, której oczy przeskakują pomiędzy nimi.

Kiedy wchodzą do środka, jej głos nie wyraża emocji.

– Czy coś się stało z obiektem?

Nie odpowiada, ale prowadzi ją do tylnej windy. Kolejne pytania narastają w jej głowie, ale Marthe dusi je w zarodku. Jest spokojna. Jest opanowana. Jest—

Asystent podnosi przed nią zakratowane wejście, a nozdrza Marthe wypełnia zapach krwi. W zasięgu wzroku nie ma ciał. Komdyw Lukin stoi w pobliżu najdalszego okna, wraz z kilkoma strażnikami i trenerami. Pracowali nad pamięcią motoryczną obiektu, chcieli sprawdzić, jak daleko sięga, pomimo braku wspomnień i eksperymentów, które zaczęli przeprowadzać naukowcy Lukina. Dwóch z nich jest obecnie tutaj: noszący okulary mężczyźni w płaszczach laboratoryjnych, pochylający się nad swoimi spiętymi w teczkach dokumentami. Zauważa, że jeden z nich ma wokół szyi pierścień siniaków.

Sam obiekt „Zjawa” stoi w centrum ich luźnego koła, patrząc pusto przed siebie.

– Towarzyszko Breite, proszę wejść. Nie dostaliście mojej wiadomości? Czekaliśmy. – Lukin spokojnie gestykuluje, wskazując, żeby stanęła obok niego.

– Proszę wybaczyć. – Mathe przemieszcza się w ich stronę. Zerka na obiekt. Ramię jego znoszonej koszulki jest mokre od krwi, podobnie jak dłonie i twarz. Jest pokryty niepokojąco dużą liczbą siniaków, ale Marthe zdaje sobie sprawę, że wkrótce wszystkie znikną.

– Żaden problem. Dalej, proszę podzielić się z nami swoją opinią – obiekt dobrze się dzisiaj spisał i towarzysz Zenkova uważa, że nadszedł już czas, by włączyć do treningu broń. Co myślicie?

– Myślę – mówi powoli Marthe. Czasem sprawia jej to trudność, by odciąć całkowicie tę osobę, którą jest z Anne, by trzymać tę cześć siebie z dala od tego. Patrzy na podmiot. Odkąd weszła do pokoju, nawet nie drgnął. Ich ostatnia sesja w piwnicy była całkowicie milcząca: Breite wzięła swoje krzesło i siedziała z nim przez godzinę, gdy mikrofony Lukina nagrywały ich oddechy. Podmiot w ogóle się nie poruszył, nie podniósł nawet głowy, ledwo mrugał. Odwracając się do Lukina, kontynuuje: – Moim zdaniem podmiot będzie dokładnie wykonywał przekazane mu instrukcje. Jego funkcje wykonawcze są zerowe i nie będzie w stanie… _wyczuć_ jakichkolwiek innych następstw rozkazu, które _mogą_ się dla nas wydawać logicznymi konsekwencjami. Dla przykładu: można rozkazać mu zabić człowieka i to zrobi, ale nie będzie w stanie obronić się przez pozostawionym przez tego mężczyznę oddziałem.

– To już zauważyliśmy – ogłasza ogółowi pokoju Lukin. Na twarzach kilku pojawia się drwiący uśmiech, a jeden z trenerów wyszczekuje śmiech. – Więc według pani nie istnieje żadne niebezpieczeństwo, że podmiot, jeśli zaprezentuje mu się bardziej zaawansowane uzbrojenie, złamie swoje warunkowanie? Albo że nie wykona postawionego przed nim zadania?

Czara grozy przelewa się w żołądku Marthe. Coś tutaj nie gra, coś—ale nie jest w stanie dostrzec, co takiego.

Na zewnątrz utrzymuje zimną krew i odpowiada:

– Według mnie nie. Nie istnieje.

Kąciki ust Lukina podwijają się w górę.

– Wspaniale. Towarzyszu Zenkova.

Zenkova, ogromny mężczyzna z łysą głową i wytatuowanym na niej ośmiornico-podobnym herbem, który wszyscy noszą na przypinkach, podchodzi do podmiotu i podaje mu strzelbę z długą, wąską lufą.

– Weź to.

Podmiot „Zjawa” stosuje się bez podnoszenia wzroku. Jego włosy wiszą aż do jego brwi, niemal sięgają jego przekrwionych oczu. Ledwie przypomina już człowieka – jakby już umarł i całkowicie uosabiał już swój przydomek.

– Przyjmij pozycję strzelecką przy oknie. Celem jest mała dziewczynka w ogrodzie.

 _Anne_.

– Nie – mówi Marthe. – Nie, _proszę_ , błagam, nie— – Rzuca się w kierunku podmiotu „Zjawa”, gdy ten wykonuje otrzymane instrukcje, zastępując brakujące oparcie lewego ramieniem ręki parapetem okna. Lukin i jeden z jego strażników łapią ją i odciągają.

– Teraz cisza – mówi Lukin. – Wszystko jest dobrze, zapewniam was.

– _Proszę, nie_ , nie Anne! Proszę, proszę, zrobiłam o co prosiliście, to nie—nie ma sensu jej krzywdzić, jest tylko _dzieckiem_. Nie dałam wam powodu—

– Cisza – odpowiada jej Lukin, a później zwraca się do podmiotu: – Strzelaj.

– _Nie_! – krzyczy Marthe.

Strzelba klika. Pusta.

Marthe ma wrażenie, jakby kamień spadł jej z serca. Jak przez mgłę czuje Lukina poklepującego ją po ramieniu.

– Już, widzicie? – mówi. – Sam załadowałem magazynek ślepym nabojem. Nigdy nie była w niebezpieczeństwie. Po prostu musieliśmy się upewnić, że obiekt będzie postępował dokładnie według przekazanych mu rozkazów. Tak jak powiedzieliście.

Strażnicy pochodzą i zabierają strzelbę z rąk podmiotu, zmuszają do przejścia na kolana. Lukin wyprowadza Marthe, gdy tamci zaczynają go okładać. Jego ramię podpiera ramiona Marthe; bez tego sama pewnie wylądowałaby na kolanach.

Lukin mówi dalej niskim głosem.

– Najmocniej przepraszam za ten spektakl, towarzyszko. Gdybyście przyszli na górę szybciej, mógłbym wam oszczędzić strachu, ale nie mogłem zdradzić podstępu, gdy podmiot był w pokoju. Musiał być całkowicie przekonany, że w magazynku znajduje się pocisk przeznaczony dla małej Anne i musiał wystrzelić bez wahania. Rozumiecie?

– Tak – odpowiada. Jej język jest odrętwiały.

Doszli do windy, która prowadzi ze strychu w dół. Nie rezygnując z podtrzymującego ją uścisku, Lukin podciąga kratę i wciska przycisk sprowadzający ich w dół. Kiedy powoli się opuszczają, Marthe patrzy, jak bicie trwa.

Obiekt milczy, kiedy żołnierze raz po raz go uderzają. Teraz już zawsze milczy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chociaż Gaby poleciła Kapitanowi być gotowym na 6.00, sama łapie do niego windę już o 5.40.

Tak jak planowała, zastaje go nieprzygotowanego, z białym podkoszulkiem niewsadzonym w spodnie i wilgotnymi włosami. Chociaż nie rzuca jej wrogiego spojrzenia, wydaje się być nieco obruszony przyjściem, kiedy jest tak w rozsypce. Szczęśliwie Gaby przygotowała się i podnosi parujący kubek gorącej kawy, by wkupić się w łaski.

– Pani Potts zdradziła, że lubi pan arabikę.

– Dziękuję, pani doktor. – Przyjmuje gest pojednawczy, ale ciągle oddala się nieco w kierunku drugiego końca stołu, w stronę lustra, którym się rzekomo posiłkuje przy zakładaniu koszuli i zapinaniu jej guzików. Gaby z zadowoleniem zauważa, że swoją garderobę dostosował do jej zaleceń: nie zbyt nowoczesna, ale również nie przebranie swojego poprzedniego siebie. Będą dzisiaj sprawdzać gdzie sięgają granice reakcji Bucky’ego na bodźce wizualne, a do tego niezbędna jest im zarówno obecność Kapitana Rogersa, jak i dotyczące go wspomnienia Bucky’ego. – Za moment będę gotowy. Przepraszam za zwłokę.

– Ależ żaden problem. – Gaby poświęca czas obserwacji, jak Kapitan się przygotowuje i myśli, że gdyby interesował ją sam aspekt fizyczny seksu albo powiązania partnerstwa, to chciałabym kogoś takiego jak Steve Rogers. Kogoś, kto mógłby pieprzyć ją na stojąco, ale ciągle zwraca się do nie per „pani doktor”. Nadal niższa forma życia, ale grzeczna i miła dla oka. Na szczęście Gaby wie doskonale kim i jaka jest. Bierze głębszy wdech i mówi: – Pomyślałam, że powinniśmy porozmawiać nim pójdziemy na górę.

– O czym? – pyta bez odwracania wzroku.

Hamując falę irytacji wobec niepodobnego do niego braku szacunku, Gaby wyjaśnia:

– Aby proces przeprogramowania zakończył się sukcesem, musi pan być absolutnie pewien, że tak będzie. To kwestia _woli_ , Kapitanie. Nasza musi być silniejsza od ich. Albo jego.

W lustrze odbija się spuszczona głowa Kapitana, oczy skupione na zapinanych guzikach. Jego palce nie pasują do ciała żołnierza, długie i zręczne oraz smukłe. Dłonie artysty.

– Cóż, mówi pani, że to zadziała, a to pani jest ekspertem.

Nutka napięcia podkreśla jego słowa, a Gaby zamierza ją chwycić i wyciągnąć.

– Ale o to właśnie chodzi, czyż nie? Ja jestem ekspertem i musi mi pan zaufać. Ale mi pan nie ufa.

Przez moment odbicie Kapitana nieruchomieje, jego dłonie zatrzymują się na wciskaniu krawędzi koszuli w spodnie—później odwraca się w jej stronę. Jego wyraz twarzy miał pozostać niewzruszony, ale zamiast tego wyraża ulgę. Nie jest stworzony do knucia; nie po raz pierwszy Gaby zastanawia się, jak to jest być tak przejrzystym. Nie głupim, ale całą opowieścią spisaną na jednej stronie, w której każde słowo składa się na poszczególne zdanie bez dwuznaczności.

– No dobra – mówi. – Nie. Nie ufam pani. Wierzę, że nie należy pani do Hydry, ale nie wierzę w pani intencję wobec Bucky’ego. Mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest dla pani jakąś— _grą_.

Cwane. Gaby decyduje się na szczerość i mówi:

– Bo jest.

To zły wybór. Kapitan zaciska usta.

– Nie mogę tego zaakceptować. Bucky nie jest zabawką.

– Nie, jest żołnierzem. Takim, którego potrzebujemy po naszej stronie. Zarządzanie zasobami jest moją ulubioną grą, Kapitanie, ale z pewnością ktoś z pańskiego pokolenia jest w stanie zrozumieć ideę „większego dobra”.

– Jakiego „większego dobra” – prycha. – Kiedyś to coś znaczyło, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby pani wiedziała, co to jest.

Gaby nie jest w stanie ukryć narastającej pogardy.

– Powiedziane jak na prawdziwego amerykańskiego, białego mężczyznę przystało. Naprawdę wydaje się panu, że ktokolwiek inny z pańskich dobrych starych czasów zdołał doświadczyć tej wolności, o którą tak zajadle walczyliście?

Mruży oczy. Jest naiwny, ale nie głupi.

– Yoshimoto to japońskie nazwisko, prawda?

Gaby zaciska usta i postanawiać zmienić mowę ciała; przesuwa się odrobinę by oprzeć się o tył kanapy. To pozycja przyjacielska i uległa. Mówi mu  _w porządku, pokonał mnie pan._

Steve Rogers nie kopałby leżącego.

– Tak, japońskie – składają subtelnie dłonie jak do modlitwy. – Ale „Gabriela” jest peruwiańskie. Peru było jednym z pierwszych państw Ameryki Południowej, które nawiązały z Japonią stosunki dyplomatyczne, a w 1941 roku była już w Peru znaczna liczba japońskich mieszkańców. – Unosi odrobinę podbródek i przekręca głowę, podpowiadając: – Wie pan co się wydarzyło w 1941 roku, Kapitanie?

– Japki zaatakowali Pearl Harbor.

– „Japki” to dość obraźliwe określenie, Kapitanie – zimno poprawia. – Mimo że wiadomo mi jak powszechne było ono w pańskich czasach, będę wdzięczna jeśli nie użyje go pan ponownie. – Na twarz Kapitana wstępuje rumieniec zaskoczenia i wstydu, i od tak Gaby znowu ma przewagę. – Ma pan jednak rację. Po Pearl Harbor rząd Stanów Zjednoczonych prowadził z Peru negocjację w sprawie aresztu i transportu około 2 000 japońsko-peruwiańskich obywateli. Moja babcia była jedną z nich. Jej mąż, Peruwiańczyk, oddał ją w ręce USA.

Na nieszczęście mojej babci, była ona bardzo piękną kobietą, a przez to przyciągała niewłaściwy typ uwagi. Mój ojciec urodził się w obozie dla internowanych w Crystal City*, a jego matką była kobieta, która nie mogła znieść widoku jego twarzy, bo zbytnio przypominała jej ona twarz amerykańskiego żołnierza, który ją zgwałcił. Bo widzi pan, wy również mieliście swoje obozy. Ginęliście by trzymać waszą amerykańską ziemię z daleka od tych samych bomb, które później zrzucono na Hiroszimę i Nagasaki, zabijając miliony cywilów.

Więc jeśli kwestionuje pan moją moralność Kapitanie, proszę się nie fatygować. Nie mam jej. Nigdy nie widziałam celu, by się nią ograniczać, zwłaszcza w świecie, w którym żyjemy.

Kapitan wyraźnie przełyka instynktowną odpowiedź i pyta:

– Więc co pani tutaj robi?

– Czasy się zmieniły – przyznaje Gaby. – Dzisiaj Ameryka jednym z niewielu miejsc na świecie, w którym neuroatypowa mulatka i żółta kobieta może swobodnie lawirować w społeczeństwie. Nie pozwolę neonazistowskiej sekcie tego zniszczyć.

Więc siedzimy w tym razem. – Powstaje z oparcia, prostuje ramiona. Wezwanie do broni. Kapitan subtelnie ją naśladuje i, och, mogłaby z nim zrobić, co tylko by chciała. Nic dziwnego, że Natasha jest nim tak zaaferowana, chociaż Gaby nie jest pewna, czy ognistowłosa zamierza chronić Kapitana Rogersa, czy sama go wykorzystać. Może i to, i to. – Pan chce, by pański ukochany wrócił do zdrowia, ja chcę zachować swoją wolność. Nie będę ukrywać, że motywy moje, albo SHIELD, nie są całkowicie samolubne… ale pan również nie powinien.

Kapitan zaciska usta aż odpływa z nich krew, a Gaby uśmiecha się, układając biodra, by wskazać mu

 

 

                        gdzie ma stanąć. Obiekt idzie bez wahania, ze wzrokiem skupionym przed siebie, chociaż Marthe widzi, że obiektyw i przyglądający się mu, przekrzykujący się na podjeździe dowódcy czynią go nieco niespokojnym.

Szczerze wątpi, by ktokolwiek inny zauważył jego konsternację. Symptomy są ledwo zauważalne… wyłącznie ktoś, kto spędził godziny w jego towarzystwie byłby w stanie je dostrzec.

Marthe uważa, że obiekt ma wiele cech, których nikt inny nie zauważy. O niektórych powiedziała Lukinowi. O innych nie.

Teraz stoi ze splecionymi przed sobą dłońmi na kamiennej ścieżce prowadzącej do ogrodu. Obiekt został ubrany w mundur rosyjskiego szeregowego. Chcą mu zrobić zdjęcie, coś, co mogą pokazać swoim zwierzchnikom, kimkolwiek by oni nie byli. Nie sądzi, by odpowiadali przed Stalinem lub którymkolwiek z jego ministrów.

Obiekt staje obok niej i odwraca się z precyzją istoty znaczniej zdrowszej, niż jest w rzeczywistości. Ciągle goi rany zadane podczas testów, którym poddawali go zeszłego miesiąca: dotyczące siły, wytrzymałości, szybkości i zwykłego brutalnego okrucieństwa, mającego określić ile jego ciało jest w stanie przetrwać.

Gdy zrzucali go z dachu na brukową kostkę podwórka, śliczne, nowe wstążeczki Anne zostały przerobione na zatyczki do uszu dla nich obu. Ciągle jednak słyszały jego krzyki przerażenia i jęki agonii i Marthe nie wie, czy bardziej nienawidzi się za jego cierpienia to czy za zmieszane, przestraszone łkanie Anne.

Teraz obiekt nawet nie kuleje i nie wydaje się żywić urazy wobec oficerów, którzy szwendają się po tym samym podwórku, z którego jeszcze niedawno spłukiwano jego krew. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie pamięta tych testów. Kiedy zorientowali się, że maszyna nie uszkodzi go w żaden poważniejszy sposób, zaczęli coraz częściej zabierać go do placówki w Cottbus.

Maszyna utrudniła proces przeprogramowania, ponieważ zdarzało się, że ustawiali ją za daleko i wypalali szczegółowe instrukcje Breite. Jednak Lukin zalecił stworzenie nagrania, które odtwarzali mu przed i po każdej wizycie w Cottbus i zapewnił ją, że działa ono właściwie, korygując niewłaściwe zachowania obiektu. Marthe martwiłaby się o bycie zastąpioną swoją analogową wersją, z tym, że Lukin zaczął już mówić o innych. O innych podmiotach, które ma złamać i zmienić w żołnierzy Mateczki Rosji… lub kogokolwiek, komu Lupin tak naprawdę służy.

Obiekt stoi na baczność obok niej, patrząc pusto przed siebie. Wkrótce go zabiorą, tym razem zapewne na dobre. Przygotowują jakąś protezę: widziała, jak mierzyli jego prawe ramię, badali kikut, który pozostał z lewego. Ona zrobiła swoje, dała im posłuszny, bezmyślny cień i wkrótce zrobią z niego żołnierza.

Marthe za długo się w niego wpatruje. Jest rzeczą, przedmiotem, nie czymś do przyglądania się, jak teraz. Wkrótce to zauważą. W tej chwili są zbytnio rozproszeni swoim sukcesem, ale Lukin jest na to zbyt spostrzegawczy. Musi…

Wyciąga rękę i chwyta daszek czapki obiektu. Jego wzrok przeskakuje na jej oczy; oczywiście nie do końca, odrobinę na prawo by uniknąć kontaktu wzrokowego.

Przez krótki moment wyciągnięta ręka Marthe blokuje jej twarz przed aparatem i zebranymi wokół, świętującymi swój triumf. W tej krótkiej chwili, Marthe szepcze:

– Jesteś zakochany. Pamiętaj. – Potem robi krok w tył i mówi: – Ściągnij ubranie.

Ten rozbiera się od razu, zrzucając mundur i pozwalając mu opaść na ziemię. Przez chwilę szmer zmieszania przebiega wśród zgromadzonych oficerów—ale wtedy Lukin się śmieje. Marthe łapie jego spojrzenie, a on uśmiecha się w sposób, który jasno mówi, że gdyby miał kieliszek, uniósłby go w toaście.

Czapka uderza o ziemię, gdyby wypuszcza ją z palców. Marthe ponownie splata dłonie przed sobą i, ramię w ramię z Sierżantem Jamesem Buchananem, odwraca się w stronę aparatu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crystal City - miasto w Teksasie


End file.
